First Kiss andBurned Burgers?
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: After Nemesis's defeat the legendary bladers and the bladers who helped in the war are gathered at the Konzern Estate for a celebration. After a talk with Madoka and Mei-Mei, Sophie begins to wonder if she should tell her partner how she feels. What will happen? And what is this about burned hamburger patties? SophiexWales one-shot.


**Hey! I decided to do a SophiexWales one-shot like I said I might do in my last one-shot, Every Letter of Three Words. I hope it doesn't stink and sorry if any characters are out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade and I never will.**

**Please read & review!**

* * *

In Italy, three days after Nemesis's defeat, the bladers were gathered in the Konzern estate for a celebration. Mei-Mei, Madoka, and Sophie were in the kitchen. Gingka and Benkei were grilling hamburger patties and barbeque. The rest of Wang Hu Zhong and Excalibur were off in the store to pick up their orders. Tsubasa and Yu were setting the tables. The rest of the legendary bladers and Team Dungeon were at the beach, either enjoying the waves or beyblade training.

In the kitchen with the girls, Mei-Mei was smirking at a blushing Sophie. "Haven't told him yet, huh, Sophie?" she asked.

"Tell who what?" Sophie asked, pretending not to know.

Madoka rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you don't know. You haven't told Wales how you felt yet? You haven't told him that you have a crush on him?"

Sophie turned bright red at the thought of her partner. "N-No. Never had the chance to bring it up."

"Really? Is it that or you are too scared to say it?" Mei-Mei asked. "Are you scared that he'll inject you?

"Reject, Mei-Mei," Madoka corrected before turning to Sophie. "What's to fear? He obviously likes you!"

"Obviously?" Sophie asked incredulously. She shook her head. "It's not obvious to me. He never showed signs that he might like me back."

Mei-Mie and Madoka shook their heads in exasperation. "You're just oblivious to it all," Madoka said. She grinned slyly. "I bet you'll be the one to kiss him. I'm sure you'll be staring deep into his eyes and having no control…"

"Yeah…" Sophie said, absentmindedly, before she caught what Madoka said. Sophie turned as red as lava. "MADOKA!" she shouted in embarrassment.

Madoka and Mei-Mei broke down laughing. "So-So you n-never-r had…your first k-kiss, right?" Mei-Mei asked through her laugh.

"N-No!" Sophie blushed even more. She crossed her arms in annoyance and glared at her two friends.

Before she can say anymore, Gingka, Benkei, Tsubasa, and Yu came in.

"Hey, can we ask a favor…?" Gingka asked them. They looked at the three girls oddly, wondering why they were all red, but they decided it was girl talk and ignored it.

Madoka sighed, her red hue from laughter dying down along with Mei-Mei. Unfortunately, Sophie still had a red hue across her nose with a certain boy stuck in her mind. "Let me guess. You four boys want to go to the beach and you want us to take care of the preparations," Madoka said with a smile.

The four boys nodded. "We'll take care of it," Sophie said with a shake of her head. "It's almost complete anyways."

"Thanks girls!" they said before running out.

"Madoka and I will take care of the tables," Mei-Mei said after they left.

"I'll handle the grill then," said Sophie before she got up from her seat.

When Sophie got to the grill, she noticed that the barbeque sauce was out so she went back to the kitchen to get more. When she went into the kitchen, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the very person of subject of her and the girls' talk.

"Uh, hey Wales," Sophie said calmly. Inside though, she was panicking. She thought: '_Why, Why, Why? What do I do? No, calm down. Just act normal. Ugh, if it wasn't for that talk, I wouldn't be so nervous right now!_'

Wales placed the boxes down on the island and said, "Hey Sophie. Julian and the others went to the beach. Mind helping me out?"

Sophie nodded, trying to calm down her heart that was running marathon in her chest. "Not at all."

They went to the car and unloaded the boxed food. "What's in here, anyways?" Sophie asked out of curiosity.

"Desserts, I think," answered Wales. He shrugged, "and some pastries, too."

After unloading the boxes, Sophie started wondering if this is the best time to tell him. "Umm, Wales…I need to talk to you…" Sophie said unsurely.

Wales blinked. '_Why does she sound nervous?'_ "What about?"

Sophie froze. '_How am I supposed to say this?'_ She gulped and said, "Uh, well, you see…Madoka and Mei-Mei told me that I should tell you soon…and…You know what, never mind."

Wales looked at her, waiting. Sophie understood that he knew it wasn't 'nothing'. She made a mistake looking into his blue eyes. They stared at each other in silence. Sophie worried that he could her rapidly beating heart. "Y-You see…" she whispered. Then what she did was outside her conscience, she was mortified that she actually had the courage to do so.

She kissed him.

Quickly, she pulled away, realizing what she did, although, with slight reluctance. She turned away, her eyes closed shut and her face burning. She cannot believe she just kissed him! Her first kiss! Sure, it was just a small peck on the lips, but still! She feared the worse, but despite that, she felt a bit giddy. Then her mind began to fill up with negative thoughts like, '_He's going to hate me for life! What do I tell him? Idiot Sophie!'_

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to do that. I always liked you, Wales, but I was afraid this will hurt our friendship. I understand if you don't feel the same way…"

Sophie continued to ramble as Wales stared at her, a grin slowly forming on his lips. He thought, '_She looks so cute rambling like that.'_

The blue haired blader saw Wales's grin and she stopped rambling. Instead she looked at him in confusion, wondering: '_Is he laughing at me...because he thinks this is funny?'_

That thought was cut short as Wales wrapped his other arm around his waist to bring her closer and kissed her square in the lips. It was short, and when he pulled away, Sophie didn't know which one of them was redder. Wales pecked her on the cheek and said, "I like you too. In fact, I loved you from the very beginning when we became partners."

Sophie eyes twinkled and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder. "Here I thought I was the only one in love," she murmured.

"I have to ask you what Klaus and Julian has been bugging me to ask you for a while now," Wales said with a smile. Sophie pulled back a bit to look at him. "Sophie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sophie beamed at him and gave him another kiss in answer. Again, it was short because they heard someone clearing their throat and another one laughing. They jumped back away from each other in surprise. They turned around and saw Madoka and Mei-Mei smirking at them. "Finally the two Cetus bladers come as one," Madoka giggled. She crossed her arms. "We're happy for you both…"

"…But aren't you supposed to be watching the grill?" Mei-Mei completed, looking at Sophie with a pointed look.

Sophie widened her eyes and shouted, "I forgot about that!"

They rushed out only to see that the burger patties and ribs were burned and on a plate held by Gingka, who, by the way, was sobbing with Benkei, Masamune, and King. Madoka and Mei-Mei laughed out loud at both the sight and the two newly couple's red faces. Julian and Klaus raised an eyebrow at the two Cetus bladers, having a hint of what their relationship is now. The others were either staring at the four bladers crying in amusement or glaring at Sophie for burning the food.

"My precious burgers!" Gingka bawled with anime waterfall tears spilling from his eyes. Benkei, King, and Masamune were crying just as bad. "Why! I shouldn't have left! Or I should have put Madoka at the grill instead of Sophie!"

"I am so sorry," Sophie said sheepishly, trying to hold her laughter at the sight. She was thinking: _'Those four must be burger obsessed to be crying over them.'_

Wales coughed, holding his laughter down, and said with a cheerful grin, "Anybody up for takeout?"

* * *

**What do you think? I hope it was good enough. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
